Takin' A Chance On One Another
by I Always Get It For Free x3
Summary: Tittle Change! Another year in the life of friends. Ten friends will undergo love, friendship, heartbreaks, and first period math tests. Really horrible summary. The story is better than it sounds. Pleeeaaase Read & Review.
1. One

**Hello! Well, This idea came to me while I was listening to my Panic! At The Disco playlist on my iPod. I know exactly where I'm going with this story, so yeahh. I promise it's not like the other highschool fics out there. **

**Umm, Okay, here's something you need to know. Angel is not out-of-the-closet in the beginning, so all his friend's think he's straight. In other words, he's keeping he has been keeping his sexuality a secret for a couple years now. And no drag...yet. :D **

**I know this chapter is really short. I have the next one typed up already. So if I get losts of nice reveiws then I'll put chapter two up very soon! **

**Disclaimerrr: I don't own anytrhing...except that pink iPod nano that Mimi's holding. And the tittle of the story and all the chapters belong to Panic! At The Disco. **

* * *

Chapter 1: Tap, Tap, Tap, your toes to the beat. 

Westchester High School. Another year in this hell hole for the energetic fifteen year old, Maureen Johnson. She stood outside the large brick built building. (A/N: Say that five times fast) Her bright green iPod nano was resting in her American Eagle jeans pocket. Currently blasting through the headphones was "Newport Living" by Cute Is What We Aim For. One of her favorite bands. Her feet were tapping on the cracked pavement and her head was slightly bobbing.

Maureen looked up from her gaze at the dirty ground and saw her best friend, Mimi Marquez skipping toward her, trying not to drop her own pink iPod with all the books she was carrying.

"Dude, what's with all the books?" Maureen questioned the latina.

"My dumbass dog chewed the straps of my book bag, now I have to carry everything till my mom can take me to K-Mart." Mimi replied.

"So, back to school..." Maureen said turning off her iPod and sticking it into her coach knock off.

"Tell me about it...Summer ended too fast." Mimi said putting half her books on the ground.

"At least we're not freshman anymore" Maureen said pointed to a bunch of younger looking kids who had facial expressions that said 'I'm going to die before lunchtime'.

"I kind of miss being a freshman." Mimi stated. "Then I'd have an excuse for being late."

"True...But at least we don't have Global with Solano..." She said with a wide grin.

"Gxd, I hated him more than...uhh, something that I really hate." Mimi giggled.

"If I see him in the hallway I will seriously scream and run" Maureen laughed along.

"I can see you doing that...and then he'll be like 'Where are you going, Miss Johnson?!'" Mimi imitated the teacher.

"I'm going to the islands of Athens and Sparta like you told me last year!" Both girls erupted into laughter.

"What's so funny?" asked a voice.

Mimi and Maureen looked at the owner of the voice. It was their good friend, Angel.

"Just making fun of Mr Solano." Maureen explained.

"Why does everyone hate him so much?" Angel questioned.

"Well, if you weren't such a smarty pants, and weren't in honors then you would know." Mimi said teasingly.

"Oh, come on you guys, I'm not_ that _smart. I practically failed that class anyway." He said.

"Oh, We know. We're just kidding with you." Maureen reassured. Angel just gave a warm smile to his friends.

"So, you guys have a nice summer?" Angel asked.

"Mine was okay...actually it was really boring." Mimi said flatly.

"I went to Vegas with my family. It sucked. It was so friggen hot and I was underage for everything!" Maureen complained.

"How bout you, Ang?" Mimi asked.

"I went upstate with my dad's side of the family. We went fishing and stuff. It was pretty fun." He said.

"Better than mine." Mimi said.

"Fer sure" Maureen agreed.

_Ding! Ding! Ding! _

"So, that's the bell..." Mimi said sadly.

"Ahh nuts! We didn't get to compare schedules!" Maureen cried.

"I guess it'll be a surprise to us then." Angel said.

"I suppose, see you guys later!" Mimi waved goodbye.

"Bye." Maureen and Angel said together.

And with that, the three friends were off into different directions.

_Welcome back to school. _

**

* * *

**

**:D**


	2. Two

**Well, thnaks to the two people who reveiwed my first chapter. I figured posting chapter 2 will get me some more reveiws. I hope so...**

**Disclaimer: Nothing is mine. **

**Story Time!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: A Proper Introduction**

Roger Davis sat in his first period algebra class. He hated math. He hated school. Right now, he hated just about everything. He's been acting emo-ish since he and his ex, April Erickson, broke up. Hopefully, he'll overcome it.

Kids pilled into the bright lighted classroom in the math wing. He recognized many faces. Mostly people who he didn't like, or people who didn't like him. Then one face leaped out at him. April.

He shook her from his thoughts. _I've got to get over this._ He told himself. April wasn't worth his time.

Then he recognized another face. Mimi Marquez. He wasn't close to her, but they were friends. Sometimes he got the feeling that Mimi was a little uneasy around him. As if she was keeping a secret. Or maybe he's just dumb.

"Can I sit here?" A soft voice took Roger away from his thoughts. He looked up. It was Mimi.

"Uhh, sure." He said. His voice held no emotion. Mimi sat down at the desk next to him. He peeked at her. Her long dark brown curls were pulled back into pigtail braids, and some wisps of hair were sticking out. She didn't wear too much make-up like all the rest of the girls in their grade. But he didn't understand why she was outspoken with her close friends, and so shy around him. Maybe it was a girl thing.

"Alright class, settle down!" the teacher burst into the classroom with a teaching textbook in one hand and a Styrofoam cup of coffee in the other.

_Hopefully we can use calculators. _

* * *

"Welcome to 10th grade Biology!" Said an energetic teacher. "My name is Mr. Simons and I'm going to teach you all about the fascinating facts about the living environment. This is my first year teaching at WHS and I hope we have a fun year." 

_Is this guy for real? _Maureen thought as she doodled in her pink 'Hello Kitty' notebook.

"Now, I'm going to give you your seating assignments." Maureen's head shot up. _Seating assignments? No freaking way! _Maureen pouted and waited for her name to be called.

"...Gordon Peterson and Pamela Albert...Maureen Johnson and Mark Cohen..."

Maureen looked around the room. _Who the hell is Mark Cohen? _Maureen made her way to her seat and sat down. A few seconds later a pale blonde headed kid with thick rimmed glasses sat down next to her. He looked baffled and very lost. "I've never seen you before, are you new?" Being Maureen Johnson meant that she needed to know these kind of things to move on with her day.

"Yeah, I just moved here from New Jersey." He said shyly.

"Well, Welcome to New York, Mark. I'm Maureen by the way." She held out her hand for him to shake, which he did.

"Thank's Maureen." He said with a small smile. _This kid is adorable. _She thought.

"Oh, and if you ever need like a tour of the school or anything, I could help you out." She offered.

"That'd be nice." Mark said.

"Okie Dokie class. Quiet down! Let's get started on our first unit. The Scientific Method!"

"Oh so exciting!" Maureen whispered sarcastically to Mark. He smiled.

_Maybe bio wont be so bad after all. _

**

* * *

**

"Welcome to second period Studio Art" Said Mrs. Bauris who obviously did not want to be there. She started rambling on about their first project. All April could hear was her friend, Leah talking about how her summer was. April could care less.

Her green eyes gazed the room. She either didn't know anybody or she hated them. Except for that one kid next to that Mimi girl. _What was his name? Alex? Arnold? Adam?...Oh it's Angel! _She thought as she took a closer look at the boy. He had tanned skin. She guessed he was Spanish. His face was flawless and he had a smile that could stop the world. April liked what she saw.

"Okay everyone. Come up to the front of the room and get your supplies." The teacher said in a dull tone.

_At least one guy in the room isn't dull or faded. _

* * *

**That's chapter two. Collins will be in the next chapter. Reveiws make a happy author that updates fastly! **

**So go on...Hit that button. Yeah, that one. Right down there. You know you want to!! **


	3. Three

**Hello!!! Yay! Collins is here! And I've been asked if Joanne is in this. The answer is yes. But she'll come later. **

**Disclaimerrrr: Johnny owns. Not meeeeeeeeeeee.**

**Story time!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: So Young And Desperate For Attention**

Fourth period English. Tomas Collins found himself lucky because he had English with his good friends, Roger and Angel. Well, he hasn't really had a decent conversation with Roger since he broke up with April, but they will still friends...Right?

The desks were broken up into groups of four. The three young boho's all took a seat at one of the groups. They were missing one person though. "Uhh, guys. We need one more person." Collins said.

"Pointing out the obvious, Tomas" Roger said sarcastically. Collins shot him a glare.

"How about that kid?" Angel said while pointing to a short blonde kid. He was obviously new. You could tell from the lost look on his face.

Angel got up from his seat and walked toward the kid. "Hey, I'm Angel." He said sweetly.

"Mark...I'm Mark Cohen." He said shyly.

"So Mark, you new here?" Angel asked.

"It's that obvious?" He chucked.

"Yeah, So me and my friend's were wondering, since we only have three people, we were wondering if you'd like to join our group?"

"Sure, That'd be great." Mark said happily.

The two boys walked back to their group of desks and took their seats. "Guys, this is Mark. He's new if you didn't figure it out already." Angel introduced. "And Mark, this is Collins and Roger."

"Nice to meet you guys." Mark said.

"You too." said Collins.

Roger just stared out the window. Collins nudged his arm. "Yeah, nice to meet you." he said flatly.

"Don't mind him, he's been like this since he broke up with his girlfriend." Angel whispered to Mark so Roger couldn't hear.

Mark nodded and mouthed a 'ohh'.

"So, Mark you make a new friends yet?" Collins asked.

"Uhh, yeah. The girl I sit next to in Bio...Maureen Johnson." He said.

Angel snorted. "Typical Maureen. Always making friends." He said.

"You know her?" Mark asked.

"Since forever." Collins said.

"Oh."

"Yeah, I guess it's a good thing to be friends with Maureen." Collins said.

"Oh it is." Angel stated. "Last year she protested the cafeteria because they weren't serving anymore french fries..."

"...And Maureen was pissed so she got up on lunch tables and talked about some cow and how it needed french fries to survive in the desert or something..." Collins said.

"...And now we have french fries everyday." Angel said with a smile.

"She did it for the attention." Roger huffed, then got himself another hit on the arm by Collins.

"That's pretty neat." Mark said.

"Class! Settle Down!" The tacher yelled trying to get everyone's attention.

The boys stopped talking and focused their attention on the middle aged teacher.

"Okay, our first book of the year is 'Speak..'" She said.

_Maybe Maureen could protest this book..._

**

* * *

**

"I hate gym."

"Chill Meems. At least we have it every other day."

"I'd rather have it once a week...or a month even."

"Or a semester..."

"Good idea, Mo."

Mimi and Maureen were changing into their hideous gym uniforms. They wore royal blue boy shorts and a big grey T-shirt in yellow writing that said "Westchester High School". Of course the girls rolled up the shorts to an inappropriate length. And the boys would cut the sleeves off the shirt to make it a tank top. To make it simple, The uniform was hated by all.

"_Physical education in this school is a disgrace. Waiting in line is hardly aerobicly affective. I doubt I worked off the calories of a stick of carefree gum!_" Mimi said quoting one of her favorite movies, Clueless.

Maureen giggled. "You should come over this weekend and watch it." She said.

"I'll ask my mom...She'll probably say 'yes' anyways." The two girls chatted away as they left the girls locker room and emerged into the gym.

A loud whistle was blown and Mimi and Maureen covered their ears. "OKAY!" Said Ms. Digoriano, the very manly gym teacher. "Mr. Hughes broke his leg while on a mountain climbing trip so his 5th period gym class will be combined with mine...So Everyone line up!"

A big crowd of sophomores lined up in a line in front of the teacher. Mimi stood next to Maureen, and Maureen stood next to...

"Mark?" Maureen asked the kid next to him.

"Oh, hi Maureen...Thank gxd I know someone in this class." He said.

This made Maureen giggle. "Yeah...Oh Mark, This is my best friend, Mimi." She said.

Upon hearing her name Mimi turned around. "What?" She asked confused.

"She's kind of slow..." Maureen whispered in Mark's ear.

"I heard that, you skank!" Mimi glared.

"Ha! I was kidding! Geez. Anywho...Meems, This is my biology buddy, Mark."

"Hi Mark, I'm sure you know by now that they call me Mimi." She said with a smile.

"Yeah..."

"Okay everyone! We're walking the track!" Yelled Ms. Digoriano.

"I hate walking the track, you stupid man-lady." Maureen murmured

"What was that, Johnson?" Asked the teacher.

"I love walking the track! We should walk it more often!" She covered up facetiously.

The man-lady turned around and walked toward the door. The three teens fell into a fit of laughter.

"Nice save, Mo." Mimi said. "I thought you were going to tell her off."

"Uhm, I'm not messing with that thing. She might crush me into a little ball if I talk back to her." More laughter.

_Let's get our walk on! _

* * *

**Yeah, this chapter sucked. You'll be seeing an update around Thurday night. Next chapter...well, you'll have to wait and see. **

**Reviewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww! And I'll be happy. Trust me, you WANT me happy. :D :D :D**


	4. Four

**Yeah, this took forever. A late update is better than no update at all, eh? (I'm so canadian. XD)  
****OH! And once you have read AND REVIEWED this chapter, please take a look at my new story "Deep Beneath The Cover Of Another Perfect Wonder". And review it pleasee! **

**Disclaimerrrr: I don't own RENT or it's characters. But I do own a pink razr. But now I have a Pocket PC so I don't use it...****Alrighty, Story time! **

* * *

**Chapter 4: Betcha' Can't Keep Up With Fashionistas**

Ring! Ring! Ring! Ring!

One more period to go. Mimi felt her pocket vibrate. She pulled out her pink Razr.

_**1 New Text Message**_

_**From: **_**Reenie**

Mimi smiled. She figured Maureen would text her at least once today.

**From Reenie:**

_Mimiiii! One more period to go! _

_At lunch we forgot to compare_

_schedules! We're dumb. Anywho, _

_what do you have 8__th?_

Mimi pressed 'Reply' and quickly typed "Spanish". About 2 seconds after she sent it Maureen came from around the corner.

"Meems, Don't you _already_ know how to speak Spanish?" Maureen asked, confused.

"Yeah...But the school doesn't know that." Mimi said with a devilish grin. "And, it's an easy A"

Maureen laughed. "Your so bad!"

"I know." Mimi stuck out her tongue.

"Alright you cheater, let's go before the bell rings." Maureen smirked.

The girls walked into their appropriate classroom and grabbed two seats next to each other in the back..

"Meems, look who your sitting in front of!" Maureen whispered.

Mimi looked at the head in front of her. It was the dirty blonde waves of Roger Davis. Only Maureen and Angel knew about her crush on him. She's liked him ever since they met in 6th grade. And she just can't seem to get him out of her head.

"And, did I tell you that I sit next to him in Math?" The latina whispered.

"No freaking way!"

"Way!"

"Well, isn't it the two biggest chatter boxes of the sophomore class? What hottie are we talking about this time?"

"Shut up Collins!" Maureen snapped.

"Rawr. Calm down Mo." Collins said.

"You're in this class too, Col?" Mimi asked.

"Nah, I just like going into random classrooms and making conversations with every student."

"Really?" Maureen asked, stunned.

"No." Collins laughed.

Maureen lightly punched his arm.

"I thought you were taking German?" Mimi asked.

"I was. Until they kicked me out because I 'Wasn't making any progress'" He said making quotation marks with his fingers.

"So, you guys are taking Spanish too?" Angel's voice was heard and everyone turned to see their friend.

"Yeah." Mimi said with a smile.

"Wait, I though you knew house to _hablar en español dos_" Maureen said. Mimi snorted at Maureen's dim knowledge of the language.

"I do." Angel admitted. "But I only know a little. Plus my mom wants me to take it so I have more exposure to Spanish." He said as he rolled his eyes.

"Hey Ang, isn't that the kid in our English class?" Collins asked as he pointed to Mark who just walked into the room.

"Yeah...Hey Mark!" Angel called.

Mark's head shot in the direction of where his name has been called. "Oh, hey guys." He said, walking over to them.

"Well, I remember that you know Maureen...but have you met Mimi?" Angel asked.

"Uhh yeah. We have gym together." He said. Mimi gave him a 'hello again' smile.

"And Roger over here..." Collins said as he shook Roger's hair. "...Man, stop being all quiet and shit."

Roger shot Collins the middle finger and Collins punched him in the arm. (Not too hard, we hope.) Roger just shrugged it off.

"Hola clase!" Said their Spanish teacher. The whole class took their seat as the teacher started speaking in Spanish that no one (but Angel and Mimi) understood.

Mark took a seat in between Maureen and Collins. He tried to listen what the teacher was saying but he had never taken Spanish before. He's taken French for the past two years but the school messed up his schedule and he ended up in Spanish 3H. (Honors class.)

Mark glanced at the people beside him. Collins was doodling in his notebook and Maureen was filing her nails. _I guess I'm not the only one who doesn't care about this class. _He thought to himself.

His baby blue eyes scanned the room. And then he saw her. Her long straight blonde hair was tied up in a pony tail. She turned around the read the clock on the wall. Like him, she had sparkling blue eyes, except he thought her were much more beautiful. She was..._perfect. _

"Who's that?" He whispered to Collins.

Collins looked up from his notebook. He glanced to who Mark was asking about. He rolled his eyes. "That's Allison Grey." The young anarchist whispered back . "She's one of the richest and most popular girl in school. I say she's a snotty brat who lives off her daddy's money. All she cares about is shopping, fashion, and money from what I hear. But whatever. I can't really say anything about her cause' I don't know her. The only time we talked was in 8th grade when she asked to borrow a pencil in science class."

Mark didn't say anything. He just nodded.

_I guess when the school messes up on schedules, it's not as bad as you think..._

**

* * *

Aww! Marky's gotta little chrush!!  
Reviews will make me smile:D**


	5. Five

**Yes, you all want to kill me. And I bet 10 bucks that I lost like all my readers. Whatever, I guess better late than never. I've just been so busy. I'm planning on seeing RENT one more time before it closes. I'm not upset it's closing. I mean I've seen it at the Nederlander with Adam and Anthony. And cause now I have a chance of being the revival Mimi. Muahahaha! TITTLE CHANGE! I hated the old title. I hope you all like the new one. (:**

**I got the new title from "Our Time Now" By Plain White Tee's. And the title of this chapter is a song by Paramore. (: **

**Disclaimerrrr: I own nothing. Except YOUR FACE!...jk. **

**

* * *

Chapter 5: CrushCrushCrush**

5, 4, 3, 2, 1...

_Ding! Ding! Ding!_

"Thank god!" Mimi said to Maureen and Angel.

"Seriously, I thought I wasn't gonna make it!" Maureen placed her hand on her head.

"Don't be such a drama queen." Collins rolled his eyes playfully.

Maureen stuck her tongue out at him then walked over to Mark's desk. "Did you have a good first day?" She asked him.

"Eh, I've had better, but it wasn't as bad as I thought it would be." He said picking up his binder.

"You gotta go to your locker?" She asked.

Mark nodded.

"Let's go!" Maureen yelled a little too loudly. She looked around the classroom. It was empty. "Those bitches ditched me!" she rolled her eyes and lead her and Mark to the sophomore hallway. When she spotted her friends she ran up to them and poked them each three times. "Thanks a lot for just leaving!"

"Chillax, Mau." Angel said opening his locker.

"Ang, didn't you say your locker was in the basement?" Maureen asked, confused.

"Yeah, it is...But Mimi said she would share her locker with me." He said with a smile.

"I wanna share a locker with you two!" Maureen whined.

"Maureen, your locker is like ten lockers down." Collins pointed out.

"So?" And with that said, Maureen stuffed some unwanted books in Mimi's locker.

"You're welcome!" Mimi said sarcastically.

Maureen smirked. "Okay so...Anyone staying after?"

"It's the first day of friggen school!" Collins said shutting his locker. "Why would anyone want to stay here any longer than we must?"

Maureen shrugged. "You never know..." she looked toward Roger who had just shut his locker. "Hey you, Rog, You staying after?"

Roger ignored her then walked down the hallway.

"Well...FINE!" Maureen yelled.

"That boy has got to get over it." Collins said.

"He will eventually." Angel added.

"I hope so..." Mimi said. "So, Angel, we walking?"

Angel nodded. "See you guys tomorrow!" he said.

"Bye!" Mimi waved.

"So Mark, where do you live?" Maureen asked.

"I live on Stillwater road." He said.

"That's on the way to my house! You wanna walk with me? I could fill you in on how things roll around here." She laughed.

"Sure, that'd be great." He said.

"Collins, you walking?" Maureen asked.

"Nah, I'm getting picked up." He said adjusting his backpack. "I'll catch up with you guys later."

"Bye" Maureen and Mark said in unison.

"_A reminder to all students that sports tryouts is today and there is a chess club meeting in room 208_." Said the lady over the loudspeaker.

"Let's get out of here." Maureen said, leading Mark out of the building.

_Ha! The nerds and jocks have to stay after on the first day! _

* * *

"So, was your first day okay?" Angel asked Mimi during their walk home.

"It was...Fantabulous!" Mimi sang.

"Where did you get that from?" Angel asked.

"My sister was watching this weird ass movie on TV last week, and it had this blonde nerdy looking guy, his name was Anthony...something...It was like the easiest name…Ra…whatever, I don't remember, anyway, he was singing this song when he was selling the house and it was pretty funny but I left the room when the song was done, so I don't know how the house selling turned out." Mimi explained.

"What was that movie called?" He questioned.

"I'm pretty sure it was Open House or something similar. You know my sister, always watching those crazy movies." She laughed.

"I should go rent it." Angel said with a laugh.

"Ha! I'll totally watch that one part with you!" She laughed harder. "I might even get that song on my iPod."

"I can just see you running down the halls and singing...how does it go again?"

"Fantabulous! Fantabulous! This house is near miraculous! A gloroific something, something fantaborificous!...so something, something emphasis! You're the first ones here, now there's a plus! The decision is quite obvious! This house is fantabulous!" Mimi sang quite loudly.

Angel burst out laughing. "Wow...that's all I have to say."

"So, how was your first day?" Mimi asked between giggles.

"Eh, it was okay. Nothing special." He said. "Say Meems...?"

"Yah?"

"Would you ever stop being friends with me?"

Mimi looked at him funny. "What do you mean? You have been my best friend since like kindergarten."

"It's just that I think...Uh, it's nothing."

"What?" She wanted to know.

"Nothing. It's stupid." He wouldn't give in.

"Please, tell me!" She begged.

"Maybe later." He said.

Before she could protest further, they were in front of her house. "You win, but I'm holding you to that!" She said before running to her front door. "I'll be talking to you later Mr. Shunard!" She said with a smile before departing into her house.

_How does one tell their best friend that they are gay?_

* * *

"So, what was your old school like?" Maureen asked Mark on their walk home.

"It's actually really boring and not exciting at all." He replied.

"And this is?" She said gesturing the school that was far behind them.

"No...but, for me, it's something new." He smiled.

"Yeah, I love new things too...but I don't think I could ever leave this place." She said. "Especially my friends, we've been together since...a long time ago." She giggled. "Like kindergarten."

"I didn't want to leave my old town either, but I had no choice." He said. "So you and everyone else have been friends since kindergarten? I hate being the new kid."

"Why?" She questioned.

"Everyone's been friends for so long; it's hard to just get in with it...if that makes any sense." He chuckled.

"Well, it's not that hard, when you get used to the whole 'social system'." She said.

"Care to elaborate?" He said.

"Okay, I'm just gonna tell you the basics. Me, Meems, Ang, and Collins have been really good friends since elementary school. Roger too, but I like excluding him due to his nasty attitude towards everyone since that stupid break-up with April. Now April, she's one of the school 'druggies'. They are always high on something, even during school. Like last year I heard that April's friend, Randy came into junior prom completely baked and wasted...And that was the same night Allison Grey got in a fight with Nicole Algbert. Ha! I wish I was there to see it."

Upon hearing Allison's name Mark was intrigued to hear more about this so called fight. "What'd they fight about?" He asked.

"Uhh, I heard they were fighting over some senor and Allison got the punch bowl dumped on her! I would die to see that!" Maureen laughed.

"Is she really that bad?" Mark asked.

"Well, I barely know her, but to me she seems like a total snot. Like...one of those girls that thinks she's the center of the universe and everything revolves around her...But I heard she is kind of nice...But I also heard that she uses people. But hey, what do I know? I'm just the crazy kid in school that has a slight obsession with cows." She smiled.

Mark laughed. "Have you ever talked to her?" He asked.

"Talked to who?"

"Allison." He said.

"Why..." She paused. Then a light bulb turned on. "Oh Em Gee! You like her!"

"What? No..." He tried to cover up.

"You have a crush on the first day of school! That is so cute!" She giggled.

"I do not!" he defended.

"You have a crush! I knew something was up! I knew it, I knew it! I knew it!" She giggled more.

"Come on, I don't li-"

"Oh come on! Admit it!" She stared at him. That special kind of stare that only few people are born with. The kind of stare that can make the biggest liar tell the truth…in some cases. Well, Maureen had it. And Mark had to admit it.

He sighed. "Fine." He muttered.

"What was that?" She pretended she didn't hear it.

"I like her, okay?" He said. Maureen smiled triumphantly. "Happy now?" he joked.

"Yes, I'm very happy." She giggled.

Mark jokingly rolled his eyes. Then he looked up. "This is me." He said to the house in front of them.

"Woah…" Maureen stared at the house in awe. It was one of the houses that the super rich people lived in. It had a three-car garage, brick sides and prefect lawn with a white picket fence. "That's your house? Like seriously?"

"Yeah, why?"

"That house is absolutely amazing! I would probably get lost in there." She said with a small laugh.

"Well, I have never gotten lost in it; it's not even that big on the inside." He shrugged.

"Sure." She said. "Well, I better get home. My mom always makes cookies on Wednesdays." Maureen smiled. "I'll see you tomorrow in bio, Mark!"

Mark gave her a wave, and with that Maureen was already out of site. Mark turned around and entered his house.

"Hello?! Anyone home?!" He yelled.

Silence.

_Peace and quiet is a good thing when you got so much on your mind, a girl for example. _

* * *

**Again, I'm so sorry about not updating in so long. If you review it will make me very happy.**

**So hit that periwinkle button. And submit that review! Yeahhh. (:**


End file.
